earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrish
=Basic Information= * Publically a nurse and reservist with the Alliance Medical Corps, though that cover is now paper-thin. * Known to associate with paladins and other troublemakers. * Younger sister of the pyromancer Strand Osric. * Lordaeron-born army brat; moved to Elwynn forest shortly before the Third War and was (forcibly) taken in hand by her more gently-born great aunt. =Physical Description= Of moderate height, this lean young woman carries herself with careful poise. Her dark brown eyes are usually assessing, her expression generally reserved, her voice low and quiet. Her wheat-colored hair, while quite curly, is restrained in pinned up coils. Typical Clothing and Gear In the past, Arrish was fairly often seen at Stormwind and nearby public events such as the story circle, and then she almost invariably wore dresses of modest and sometimes severe cut, sometimes embellished with a possibly ornamental dagger. She favors dark and sometimes drab colors, though occasionally wears something in a jewel tone rather than her normal blacks and browns. In the Outland or in other dangerous locales she often wears functional dark leather armor which, while she maintains it rigorously, clearly sees use. When wearing armor, she is also sometimes masked to at least semi-anonymity. She seems to favor swords. =Personality= Standoffishly polite to most strangers, she can be quite acerbic to those she perceives as rude. She is self-effacing even with those she looks favorably upon. With most of her acquaintances she is civil, and with some few friends -- and her brother -- she is warm. While bright and well-educated she entirely lacks Strand's passion for academics. Her curiosity about social issues, however, tends to get her involved in other people's affairs. =History= She is Strand Osric's younger sister; their father Samuel Osric was a career NCO in the Lordaeron (later Stormwind) military. As army brats they moved from town to town quite often and never established any ties to one particular place; since she was small and never shy about stating her opinion she quickly learned how to defend herself both verbally and physically. When she was quite young their mother, Rowena Osric, died in an accident. Before the Third War, their father settled them with a family friend in Elwynn Forest, where they had some family through their mother's side -- albeit somewhat estranged, because their mother had eloped with a foreign soldier whom the d'Orbecs felt was beneath the standing they aspired to. During the war, Arrish got into some trouble in and around Old Town, though nothing ever conclusively linked her to the Fire Sisters. Her great-aunt Amalthea d'Orbec took her in hand, enrolling her in the Oakmeadow School for Girls after the war ended. Her academic performance was good enough, but she had many infractions noted on her disciplinary record. These stopped suddenly a few years before graduation and she became noted for having good deportment and being very quiet. After the war, their father mustered out for reasons of age and injuries. He purchased a small home near Stormwind City. Arrish enrolled at the Cathedral of the Light as a nurse in training, though she did not take even lay religious vows. The next year, against the strict wishes of their father, she surreptitiously joined Strand when he was called to help with some of the bandit problems in Elwynn forest. Since then she has become involved in various efforts requiring a scout or light infantry, generally involving quelling monsters or criminals threatening the Alliance in some way. While she prefers to remain obscure, she travels far more and to farther places than an ordinary person would. Matters of Public Record These are all reasonably accessible to investigation of public records in Stormwind. The Osric family was centered in Corin's Crossing and consisted mostly of farmers of small plots of freeheld land and career military. With a few exceptions, the entire family line was destroyed by the Plague. The d'Orbec family is a wealthy mercantile family from Elwynn Forest, now living mostly in Stormwind City. They have several members in the priesthood and a young Knight of the Silver Hand. * 593: The First War begins * 595: Strand Osric born in Corin's Crossing, Lordaeron, to Samuel Osric of Lordaeron and Rowena Osric, née d'Orbec, of Azeroth * 597: Samuel Osric, formerly a sergeant in the Lordaeron military, joins the Alliance Command * 598: The Second War: Sgt. Samuel Osric is in active duty * 602: Arrish Osric born January 19 in Northridge, Lordaeron * 604-614: The Osric family moves around the Eastern Kingdoms, accompanying Samuel Osric's military postings * 610: Rowena Osric dies to accidental causes in Northdale, Lordaeron * 614: Strand and Arrish stay with a family friend in Elwynn forest while Samuel Osric remains on post with the military * 616: Arrish enrolls in Oakmeadow School for Girls in Elwynn Forest, sponsored by Amalthea d'Orbec, former teacher at the school * 617: The Third War: Samuel Osric is posted to Kalimdor * 618: Sergeant First Class Samuel Osric musters out of Alliance Army with honor; takes a small residence in Elwynn Forest near Stormwind * 619: Samuel Osric employed as an army trainer * 620: Arrish graduates from Oakmeadow School for Girls * 620: Enrolls at the Cathedral of the Light as a nurse in training (lay) * 621: Noted in Northshire Abbey reward rolls in conjunction with Strand Osric for matters relating to curtailing the Defias * 621: Completes preliminary nurse training in Stormwind; transfers to Theramore Keep for advanced courses in combat medicine * 621: Licensed by the Alchemist's Guild to sell herbal compounds * 621: Drafted by Alliance Auxiliaries, Silverwind Division; within days transfers to Alliance Medical Corps Reserve * 621: August 20, appears in Stormwind Court as a material witness for the Stormtide trial * 621: Noted by the League of Arathor as next of kin to Sir Tremin Varadnev, Silver Hand, deceased, formerly of Darkshire, Duskwood * 622: Postal records show a forwarding address from Samuel Osric's residence in Elwynn Forest to an inn in Darnassus * 622: Arrish is called to Stormwind Keep under the auspices of the Highlord. * 622: Postal records show a change of address, with forwarding, from the Darnassus inn address to an inn in Ironforge * 623: Several months after the Dark Portal re-opens, postal records show a secondary address at an inn in Shattrath Matters of Private Record If interested, contact Arrish OOCly in-game (via mail or /tell) with the area of investigation and methods and/or contacts used. =Associates= Kin * Samuel Osric -- Father, Sergeant First Class (ret'd) of the Armies of the Alliance; Elwynn Forest * Strand Osric -- Older brother, Stormwind-trained pyromancer; Menethil Harbor * Trinn Duvall -- Fiancée to Strand, Knight of the Silver Hand; Menethil Harbor * Sir Reuben d'Orbec -- Paladin-Warden, cousin on the maternal side; Stormwind * Eluminar Lyeit Gregor -- Scholar and priest; cousin on the maternal side; Stormwind Other Individuals * Veilla Skylark -- Priestess; Shattrath City * Archmage Pyranthiel, née Lady Meriane Montaigne -- Stormwind-trained pyromancer; Stormwind, Shattrath City * Sir Shaun O'Lear -- Knight errant; location unknown * Lady Nimmora Lockridge -- High Priestess, Stormwind * Sir Therradon Lockridge -- Knight of the Silver Hand, Stormwind * Father Narthal -- Itinerant priest; Stormwind Cathedral * Dahla -- Healer, Medical Corps; Location Unknown * Veras the Soothsayer -- Dahla's brother * Zirakar Wildwind -- Dwarf of the Wildhammer Clan * Marach Stills -- Stormwind-trained arcanist; Stormwind * Kharvek -- Night elf drifter * Abbi Gearmuse -- Fierce gnome; Shattrath City * Ellian Underhill -- Mercenary mage * Sir Eustace Chanticleer -- Knight of the Silver Hand; Stormwind * Corduin Banner -- Meriane's fiancé; Shattrath City * Creel -- Man about town in Stormwind Organizations Official and Unofficial * Alliance Medical Corps (Reserve) -- A trained nurse and reservist in the Healers * Stormwind Alchemist's Guild -- Maintains a license in good standing * Storytelling -- Has often been seen at the former recurring Storynight event run by Ingarath and Dahla, usually in Strand's company * Winters End -- Seen often with Dame Felena as well as other members and former members * Explorers of Evermoore -- Has been seen associating with various members of this exploration and drinking society * Wildly Inept Pacifists -- A disorganized troupe of adventurers and itinerant traders falling nominally under Abbi's command; Arrish is sometimes seen with various of their members in some of the more unpleasant parts of the Outland, wearing light armor suited to a skirmisher. Deceased Associates * Lydieen the White Mage -- Cryomancer of Stormwind, murdered by an assassin for defending Winters End * Brakan Stormtide -- Elwynn resident, rumored to be a former pirate * Vylera Skylark -- Veilla's murderous warlock sister; slain by Brakan * Dame Felena -- Knight of the Silver Hand, Mistress of Winters End, slain while destroying a demon Obscure Associates * Athratir Northail -- Master of the Eighth; Stormwind * Halstad -- Demon-haunted operative * Sir Tremin Varadnev -- Knight of the Silver Hand, Corporal in the Auxiliaries, reported deserted and deceased before he was found and his name cleared; Ironforge * Skif -- Seen on rooftops in Stormwind and Booty Bay, amongst other places * Zannis Greyton -- Former actor; Theramore * Liase Greyton -- Sister to Zannis; Stormwind * Wenelli Tizzletock -- Gnome rather well-known at Ravenholdt Manor * "Brie" -- Contact in Stormwind * "Thorn" -- Contact in Darnassus * "Lapis" -- Mercenary based in Kalimdor =Links= Stories * Sunlight and Shade -- Autumn 622, faces from the past * Field Promotion -- Early Spring 623, unjust rewards * Under the Tree -- May 623, Felena's grave * Getting Ahead -- August 623, props for goblins Roleplaying Exercises * Flipside -- If Arrish had been Horde.... External Links * Letters to Strand - Arrish's IC correspondance and dead letter drops, along with other ephemera, now tagged so as to be somewhat easier to decipher.